SHIELD Files: Avengers A New generation
by wildflower woods
Summary: Welcome to the SHIELD files. Have a look through the character files, various mission reports and short stories from the Avengers: A New Generation series. Reading the actual stories is advised as there may be some spoilers in this. Warning: Some of the stories don't fit in with the plot at all they are just for fun. Not all characters in these stories appear in the fics.
1. Access Granted

Shield Files, Avengers Next Generation.  
Level 10 Clearance only  
Card accepted. Please type in password.  
Password: ***************  
Loading...  
Access Granted


	2. Paintball wars

Tony sighed looking at the list. "Who's idea was it to put Rose and Louis on a team together?" He asked. Loki grinned. "I thought it would provide a suitable challenge for everyone." Natasha groaned. "Seriously Loki? the pair cause havoc enough as it is and you think it is a sensible idea to give them both paintball guns?" Loki just laughed. "Well I love the idea" Rose spoke up. "Yeah. I do as well. Your all going down!" Pepper sighed. "What Have we done?" She asked as Rose and Louis were handed their guns.

Teams:

Pepper and Tony - Gold

Thor and Jane - Silver

Lucas and Chloe - Blue

Kian and Faye - Yellow

Rose and Louis - Red

Lila and Copper - Purple

Natasha and Clint - Black

Steve and Loki - White

Score keepers:

Bruce, Adam and Laura

If you get hit you are out. Ten points for hitting someone who hasn't been hit. Minus five if they have been hit.

Everyone got into their pairs and raced through the tower, Rose and Louis jumping into the vents with Lucas and Chloe right behind them. Rose aimed through the grating and hit Faye on the back of the head as Louis hit Kian. "Faye and Kian are out" Bruce spoke over the intercom. "Twenty points for Rose and Louis" Adam added in.

Rose and Louis high fived as the crawled along some more.

Steve peered round the corner. Taking aim just before he was hit from behind. He turned round no one was their. "Steve and Loki are out. Twenty points for Chloe and Lucas"

Rose raced through the kitchen dodging paintballs. "Stand still Rose!" Natasha shouted. "No chance!" Rose shouted as she ducked behind the kitchen bench. "NOW LOUIS!" A barrage of red paintballs shot down from the vents. Natasha ran from the room. Rose flinched as a black paintball shot through the empty doorway on the opposite side of the kitchen nearly missing her head. "Flip" She hissed

Tony came into the seemingly empty kitchen with Pepper just behind him. He jumped as a black paintball landed at his feet. Tony looked up and a red one hit him in the face. "Rose!" he shouted no reply. Instead a black paintball hit Pepper. "Pepper and Tony are out. Ten points to Rose and Louis. Ten Points to Natasha and Clint"

After a few hours only three teams were left in

Rose and Louis moved into the gym. On the other side of the room was Chloe and Lucas. Both teams saw each other at the same time and started firing. Soon the gym was covered in red and blue splatters. Clint and Natasha peared round the door. Rose had hit Lucas and Chloe had hit Louis. Natasha and Clint both peered down their guns and fired. "Rose and Chloe are out. Twenty points to Natasha and Clint."

Final Scores:

Pepper and Tony - Gold - 0

Thor and Jane - Silver - 10

Lucas and Chloe - Blue - 50

Kian and Faye - Yellow - 10

Rose and Louis - Red - 50

Lila and Copper - Purple - 20

Natasha and Clint - Black - 60

Steve and Loki - White - 0

"Clint and Natasha Win! with Rose, Louis, Chloe and Lucas in joint second place" Laura shouted as the avengers all sat down in front of the tv. "That was tons of fun!" Rose and Louis high fived, as did Chloe and Lucas.

All in all it had been a fun day


	3. Cooper Barton

Name: Cooper Barton

Age: 15

D.o.B: 19.7.15

Codename: Sharpshot

Team: The Avengers

Family:

Parents: Laura Barton, (Mum) Clint Barton (Dad)

Siblings: Lila Barton (Sister) Nathaniel Barton (Brother)

Other: Natasha Romanoff (Aunt) Rose Romanoff (Cousin)

Allies: The Avengers

Enemies: None

Powers: Skilled archer

Weakness: Unknown

Other info:

Motto: After a good dinner, one can forgive anybody, even one's own relations.


	4. April fools part 1

It's the 31st of march and someone (i.e. Rose) decided it would be a good idea to tell Louis, Lucas and Loki what april fools was. Tomorrow is going to be the worst day ever! I think I'm gonna spend the day in my room, I hope none of them decided to prank me.

\- Chloe

"So this April fools day is when everyone tries to prank everyone else?" Louis asked

"That's the general idea Louis. And that is exactly what we are going to do. Prank everyone in the tower" Rose replied sticking nerf guns in her holsters

"How are we gonna manage that?" Rose tossed him a couple of nerf guns

"Easy, rig loads of traps and shoot everyone." She replied shoving loads of spare bullets in her belt pockets

"Are you sure this is safe?" Louis asked peering down the barrel of his gun

"Put it this way, no one's died yet. If someone does die I'll stop doing it and you can say 'I told you so'. Are you happy with that?" Rose asked grabbing a couple of smoke grenades

"I guess so" Louis looked at Rose. She had two guns in her belt, lots of spare cartridges and smoke grenades as well as a coil of rope.

"This gonna be fun" She laughed, "Come on we have traps to set up"

Half an hour later Natasha was walking along the corridor. She smiled spotting the trip wires set up.

"Very funny Rose. You wont get me that easily" She had to duck as a barrage of nerf bullets rained down.

"JARVIS could you alert the others in the tower that Rose and Louis are in the vents and armed with nerf guns?"

"Certainly Ms Romanoff" Natasha continued down the corridor before stopping.

"It's april fools today isn't it JARVIS?"

"Yes it is Ms Romanoff. It appears the Miss Romanoff and Mater Lokison have been preparing for this day for a while"

"Oh great, just what we needed. A prank war"

Rose and Louis raced through the tower.

"Maybe this wasn't our best idea" Rose commented rounding a corner

"You don't say" Louis replied sarcastically

"Not my fault the prank went south" Rose tossed a smoke grenade behind her

"Well guess what Ro, your fault or not we now have Bulk on our tails."

"I said sorry"

"Didn't help though did it?"

"I didn't mean for him to get caught in the trap"

"Yeah well doesn't matter. He still ended up hanging from the ceiling."

"Still not my fault"

"How to we get rid of him?"

"Split up. He can't chase both of us"

"Meet at the gym?"

"See you there" Rose darted down the left corridor as Louis ran right. Rose looked back

"Just my luck. He chose to follow me" She muttered

"BULK SMASH PUNY FLOWER" Rose smiled as she spotted the door to the lab, she ran in grabbing a syringe as she went past the table.

"Can I use this? Thanks. Bye!" She raced past Bruce. The syringe was full of a mixture to calm down Bulk or Hulk. She flung the door open and slid to a stop at the other end of the corridor. Taking an onguard stance, Rose waited for the attack that she knew was coming. She raced forward ducking under Bulks blue arms, stabbing the syringe in as she slid past. Bulk yelled as he shrunk back to Adam.

"I hope you learnt your lesson young lady" Rose turned around. Bruce was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Uh,... the lesson is... never prank you or Adam?" She asked hesitantly. Bruce sighed

"Good enough"

"yeah well I'm supposed to be meeting Louis soon soooo... Bye!" Rose raced down the corridor

"Did you get caught?" Louis asked as soon as she entered the gym.

"Yeah, I had to race through the lab and Bruce was in there. He asked what lesson I'd learnt from it. If I'm honest I learnt to never prank the Banners again. It is NOT fun being chased by a giant rage monster" Louis laughed

"Only you Rose. Only you" She shoved him

"So who are we going to prank next"

"I'm not sure. Any ideas?"

"Well definitely not the Banners."

"Yeah we learnt our lesson there"

"No Starks either"

"I don't particularly want to get hung over the edge of the tower, so good idea"

"Mum would see it coming a mile off, so would Clint, Lila and Cooper"

"That's true. Also I don't fancy having trained assassins mad at us"

"Me neither. Anyway it would be mean to prank Laura, afterall she has Nathanial to look after"

"True. And Dad's to hard to prank. Remember when we did?"

"Yeah, that was priceless. Lucas would also see the prank coming a mile off, so he's out"

"True he would. It would be nice to have a challenge though" Rose smirked

"Let's prank Lucas then"


	5. Faye Rogers

Name: Faye Rogers

Age: 15

D.o.B: 27.3.15

Codename: Captain Canada

Team: The Avengers

Family:

Parents: Steve Rogers (Dad)

Siblings:

Other:

Allies: The Avengers

Enemies:

Powers: Super Soldier Serum

Weakness: Unknown

Other info:

Motto: Only your real friends will tell you when your face is dirty.


	6. Adam Banner

Name: Adam Banner

Age: 13

D.o.B: 21.12.17

Codename: Bulk

Team: The Avengers

Family:

Parents: Betty Ross, (Mum) Bruce Banner (Dad)

Siblings:

Other:

Allies: The Avengers

Enemies: Thanos

Powers: The Bulk

Weakness: Unknown

Other info:

Motto: All Life is an experiment. The more experiments you make the better


	7. Chloe Stark

Name: Chloe Stark

Age: 14

D.o.B: 3.6.16

Codename: Iron Girl

Team: The Avengers

Family:

Parents: Pepper Stark, (Mum) Tony Stark (Dad)

Siblings: Rose Romanoff (Sister in everything but blood)

Other:

Allies: The Avengers

Enemies: Thanos

Powers: Iron Suit

Weakness: Unknown

Other info:

Motto: No, no! the adventures first, Explanations take such a dreadful time.


	8. Musical week part 1

"Avengers assemble!" Tony shouted. Rose, Louis and Lucas looked up from where they were playing monopoly and Loki put his book down.

"What now?" Loki snapped "I swear if it's another one of your-"

"It's musical week!"

"Musical week?" Rose groaned "Pepper! I think Tony's lost his marbles!" She called over her shoulder. Pepper came in

"What makes you say that?"

"He's talking about a musical week" Louis explained "Though how he can lose his marbles when he never had them in the first place Rose I have no idea"

"I haven't lost my marbles Lucas"

" _Louis_ " The twins said together

"Whichever" Pepper sighed

"Every year there's one week where Tony insists we sing rather than talk. Normally during that week no one talks. But with this many people in the tower it's near impossible to avoid talking"

"It's musical week again?" Chloe asked coming in "Great." She paused "Though I would like to see how people get around singing"

"Yeah well I'm going to tell the others" Tony left the room.

"I'd better follow him and explain" Pepper followed Tony out of the room

"So what are you going to about the singing" Chloe asked Rose and Louis

"Am I allowed to set him on fire? Or freeze him until the week is over?" Rose asked

"As entertaining as that would be no Rose you can't" Loki told her

"Why not?"

"Pepper" Rose chewed on a strand of hair as she thought. After a while she stopped chewing on her hair and frosted the table over.

 _We can talk like this_

Chloe leaned over and read it

"Not all of us can do ice magic Rose. That solution only works for you, Loki and the twins"

 _True_

Rose Chewed on her hair again

 _Pencil and paper_

"That wont help with Dad"

 _Just have to sing when he's around_

Chloe groaned

"I hate musical week" Rose just rolled her eyes "What are you going to do when Dad gets rid of all the pencils and paper?"

 _Freeze stuff_

"Again only works for you four"

 _Text_

Chloe grinned "You, Rose, are a genius. Dad isn't going to get rid of all the tech in the tower. I'll go tell the other kids" With that she left the room

"Are you trying to drive Stark mad this week Rose?" Loki asked

"Yes, yes I am. Thank you for noticing" Loki just laughed, the three kids joining in.

"Well you are my daughter"

"You are one of a kind Rose. Can't wait to drive Stark mad"

"This is going to be a fun week" Lucas laughed "Wonder how long it'll be before Stark loses it"

"About a day. The frost melts and everything gets wet." Rose grinned "Anyway let's get back to our game" The trio turned back to their game. The room was quiet once again, only to be interrupted by Tony and Natasha yelling. Rose looked up.

"I think Stark made mum mad" The twins grinned "Again"

"For some reason I don't think Aunt Natasha likes the idea of musical week" Lila stated as she walked in

"We'd kinda guessed that Lila" Lucas pointed out

"Dad's not gonna like it either. Stark is gonna have to deal with death glares from both of them all week"

"Yeah well, unfortunately I'm not allowed to freeze him or set him on fire" Rose replied glaring at Loki

"Well unless you want Pepper to carry through with her threat to hang you over the edge of the tower I'd advise you to do as you were told" Loki replied

"Loki's right Rose. You should follow his advice. Especially considering that there is a good chance she will extend that threat to include all the troublemakers. Apart from Chloe that is."

"Glad to see one of your friends has sense Rose" Loki said without looking up from his book.

"HEY!" Both Louis and Lucas shouted

"Technically you two are my brothers not my friends so you don't count" Rose told them

"yeah but I was your friend before we knew about the sibling thing and you can be siblings without being friends."

"I can't belive Dad just called us senseless." Lucas looked at Louis "Well I can understand him calling _you_ senseless but not me"

"You're the senseless one" Louis retorted jumping on Lucas and hitting him. Lucas hit back and the pair were soon fighting each other.

Rose took one look at them and sighed "Boys" She waved her hand freezing her brothers.

"Thank you Rose. Maybe now we can have some peace and quiet"

"I doubt that" Lila said watching the twins. Rose looked over to see her ice melting.

"How about we leave before they unfrost?" She suggested

"Gladly" Lila replied. the two girls left the room.


End file.
